


Осенняя тоска

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Shunn



Series: По обе стороны Завесы [2]
Category: C-Pop, THE9 (Band), Youth With You (2)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: Демоны и фэйри в родном мире старались держаться подальше друг от друга, слишком непохожими были обе расы, но По Ту Стороны Завесы можно почти все
Relationships: Xu Jiaqi / An Qi|Babymonster An
Series: По обе стороны Завесы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923352
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Осенняя тоска

**Author's Note:**

> Сайд-стори к макси "Разгадай меня", но может читаться независимо

Неоновые всполохи метались по стенам клуба, музыка вместо крови текла по венам, люди вокруг с каждой секундой изгибались все неистовее.  
Цзяци на несколько секунд показалось, что она вернулась домой, что откроются двери, и в зал спустится сама королева ши. Тыльной стороной ладоней она потерла глаза, отгоняя наваждение. Еще пару часов назад она собиралась провести тихий вечер за бокалом вина и очередной серией дорамы. Но осень выгнала ее на улицу, заставила бродить по темному парку, вдыхать полной грудью едва уловимый аромат увядания.  
Цзяци ненавидела осень. Если б она могла, она бы предпочла впасть в спячку на пару месяцев, чтобы не метаться между кривых дверьев, не тосковать о несбыточном. При Осеннем Дворе деревья не напоминали сухие палки, наскоро воткнутые в землю: ветки круглогодично полыхали золотом и багрянцем, и листва под ногами шуршала о вечной жизни. Она бы так и бродила по парку до утра, если бы не далекая музыка, позвавшая за собой. Музыка Цзяци нравилась больше холодных парков. Название клуба «No Sense» показалось ей смутно знакомым — кажется, им владел какой-то инкуб. В родном мире она бы держалась подальше от этого места. Но По Ту Сторону смело шагнула через порог.

Цзяци сделала большой глоток рома и поудобнее уселась на стуле, вцепившись в коктейльную трубочку, словно та была мечом или на крайний случай — кинжалом.  
— Пойдем, пойдем танцевать, — незнакомый парень вцепился в запястье Цзяци, дернул ее на себя. Она чуть не упала, едва успев в последнюю секунду упереться каблуками в пол.  
Осенняя тоска делала Цзяци неуклюжей.  
— Проблемы? — девушка в мини-юбке плечом отодвинула парня, подсела за столик к Цзяци.  
Неон запылал на черных лаковых перчатках. Цзяци облизала губы.  
Впервые так близко она видела суккуб.

Среди придворных Неблагого двора встречала она девушек и юношей прекраснее. Красота доставалась фэйри вместе с почти бесконечной жизнью, острыми ушами и гламором. Только оказавшись По Ту Сторону, Цзяци узнала, что обычники готовы платить немалые деньги и добровольно ложиться под нож, лишь бы получить хоть каплю дара и проклятия фэйри — юность и безупречные черты лица.  
При Осеннем Дворе никто бы второй раз не посмотрел на эту суккуб. По Ту Сторону Цзяци никак не могла отвести от нее взгляд.  
— Все хорошо, сестренка, — наконец ответила она, когда пауза слишком затянулась. Суккуб недоверчиво улыбнулась, но настаивать не стала.  
— Если что, скажи, ты с Ань Ци. Отвадит слишком настойчивых кавалеров.  
Цзяци хотела сказать, что с кавалерами справится сама, что ей не нужна защита демонов, но растеряла все слова, когда Ань Ци улыбнулась, и неоновый отблеск скользнул по родинке над ее верхней губой.  
Суккубы и инкубы не могут наводить гламор, иначе бы она поклялась, что ее пытаются зачаровать.  
— Сама понимаешь, нам не нужны проблемы, сестренка. Обычники слишком любят жалобы, — Ань Ци подмигнула Цзяци и направилась в сторону сцены.  
Музыка в клубе зазвучала в такт острых каблуков.

Танцевать при Осеннем дворе любили. Цзяци помнила бал, который продлился больше ста лет по времени обычников — даже королева ши к финалу утомилась и потребовала отрубить головы музыкантам. Она забыла об этом наутро, но с той поры никто не осмеливался так долго играть на заунывных волынках и флейтах.  
Суккуб, наверное, смогла бы станцевать даже под самую скучную волторну. Уши и щеки Цзяци вспыхнуля ярче последнего костра Осени, стоило Ань Ци сделать пару движений на сцене. Невольно Цзяци встала со стула, сделала шаг вперед и со всей силы сжала кулаки, оставляя на ладонях следы от острых ногтей.  
Пусть демоны и фэйри в родном мире старались держаться подальше друг от друга, слишком непохожими были обе расы, она знала, что нельзя прикасаться ни к суккубу, ни к инкубу. Она знала, чем они питаются вместо плоти и крови.  
Но толпа людей уже подтащила Цзяци к сцене, словно лодку во время шторма. Ань Ци танцевала — слишком быстро, слишком резко, длинные волосы струились по обнаженным плечам.

Осенняя тоска растаяла в наваждении суккуб, будто ее никогда не бывало. Цзяци прикрыла глаза: Ань Ци, ни на секунду не замедляя движения, стянула с себя узкий топ, отбросила в сторону шорты. Теперь на ней остались только блестящие сапоги на шпильках и лаковые перчатки. По обнаженной груди скатывались мелкие капли пота. Цзяци пыталась языком поймать каждую капельку, но их оказалось так много. И были они слишком солеными — солонее воды в море и горше, чем слезы первой любви. В голове у Цзяци колыхался густой розовый туман, когда она, не обращая внимания на крики и вопли толпы, забралась на сцену, потянула Ань Ци на себя, сжала ладонями ее запястья, спускаясь все ниже и ниже — каждый поцелуй был словно удар, каждое прикосновение к коже — как укус. Ань Ци шумно выдохнула и выгнулась, когда Цзяци протолкнула первый палец между ее широко разведенных ног.  
Музыка звучала все громче, толпа кричала все неистовее, пока фэйри трахала суккуб на маленькой сцене первого в мире обычников клуба, открытого демонами. Если бы камеры смартфонов не перегорели в первые пару секунд, Порнхаб могло бы завалить настоящим, а не лепреконским, золотом.

Розовый туман в голове Цзяци рассеялся так же внезапно, как появился.  
Перед ней стояла встревоженная Ань Ци. Кожа лаковых перчаток холодила запястье Цзяци.  
— Сестренка-феечка, с тобой точно все в порядке?  
За феечку при Осеннем Дворе она могла снести голову, не раздумывая. Но сейчас Цзяци стояла в клубе по Ту Сторону Завесы, за спиной у нее беззаботно смеялись обычники, а она смотрела в глаза суккуб, которую могла бы никогда не встретить. Она так и продолжала стоять и смотреть — отчаянно, невыносимо желая прикоснуться голой ладонью к щеке Ань Ци — и не в силах пошевелиться.  
Осенняя тоска вместе с воспоминаниями об Осеннем Дворе таяла в розовом тумане с неоновыми всполохами.


End file.
